


Questions

by ShifterMP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Reiner, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rim job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifterMP/pseuds/ShifterMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner wasn’t complaining and Bertholdt wasn’t stopping.  </p><p>or, the one where Bertholdt fucks the memory out of Reiner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> First work for snk, and of course it has to be Reibert smut. Comments and kudos are appreciated, I hope you enjoy. :)

Graduation had come and gone but the trainees were still out celebrating. It had been three years of hard training, and the ones who had stuck with it were letting off steam, drinking the strong wine imported from Sina. It was the second night of these festivities, and Bert was alone in the boy’s barracks curled on the top bunk, his hands over his eyes. This was it. Tomorrow, he had to kick in the Wall again. And the worst part about it was he had volunteered.

It was supposed to be Reiner’s responsibility. Annie’s Titan wasn’t strong enough and Bertholdt was too slow. Despite his massive size, Bert was vulnerable. Against mobilised units, there was a risk that it would go wrong. The Armoured Titan, however, could quickly smash it in, letting in the Titans from the outside and disappearing within them just as easily. That was the original plan, after all.

But however much Bertholdt was dreading what he had to do, telling Reiner to do it would destroy any sanity he had left. And his best friend was barely clinging to it as it was.

Bertholdt knew that something in Reiner’s mind had broken. He didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t handle the guilt from everything they’d done but he had flung himself so totally into the soldier mindset that he was at risk of forgetting he was anything but. Reiner preened at praise from Shadis, doing more than his share of chores and becoming everyone’s big brother and an integral part of the 104th trainee squad.

So now Bertholdt watched him. He always watched him. In actuality, he felt that was all he could do. He wasn’t strong enough to bring Reiner to heel, remind him of who he was. In the beginning, however, he had; often taking him away from the trainees he was talking to and tracing the truth of who he was into his skin. Sometimes it was enough just to be by his side. And, in the beginning, Reiner had responded well; he could answer all of Bert’s questions and seemed to know exactly what he was doing. But the fact that Bertholdt was always at his side was drawing unwelcome attention from the other trainees, and Annie said he was being too suspicious and forbid it.

“But he’ll lose it without me,” Bertholdt said.

“I don’t care. It was fine when everyone thought you were just fucking, but now they’re getting suspicious. Connie even overheard you talking about home,” Annie frowned. “This can’t continue. If he loses it, then I’ll deal with it. You need to-,”

“You mean kill him,” Bertholdt said bitterly.

Annie’s ice-blue eyes flashed. “I’ll kill you too if you jeopardise the mission,” she snapped. “Stop drawing attention to yourself, Bertholdt. Make some new friends. Help out more with training. No more late-night talks with Reiner.”

So Bertholdt was keeping to the shadows, watching his best friend destroy himself.

Reiner had always been somewhat manic but in this environment he blossomed; talking to everyone, helping everyone he could, laughing and joking as he formed bonds that were real, though they were built on lies.

Bonds that Bertholdt had to break, if he wanted him back.

Heavy footsteps broke into his thoughts as the door to the boy’s barracks opened. Reiner came in, his cheeks ruddy. It was obvious he was drunk. “Bert!” Reiner sung. “Hey, Bert! Are you in here?”

Bertholdt wiped his face aggressively. “Yes, I’m here.”

“You sad sack of shit,” Reiner laughed like a hyena. “You’re missing out on the party! Jean’s mom sent him some fancy Trost candy and Marco’s making him share it!"

Oh god. “I don’t feel like celebrating,” Bert said.

“Yeah? So you’ve been sitting here all by yourself?” Reiner asked, plopping next to him on the bunk. This close, Bert could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“No. Annie came to visit,” Bertholdt said somewhat defensively.

Reiner laughed again. “Annie, huh? Did anything happen?”

“W-what?"

Reiner chuckled. “Come on, Bert. You stare too much,” He nudged his shoulder. “You should have told me you had a crush, you know. We’re best buddies, after all.”

Bert wished he could tell Reiner everything. “I would,” he said.

“Good. Can I tell you a secret?” Reiner leant forward. “I think I’m in love with Christa.”

Bert snapped. He’d been under stress for so long this was the final straw. Reiner wasn’t a soldier and he wasn’t in love with Christa, he was a titan and he was a warrior. Reiner belonged with them, no matter what Annie said, and it was time he remembered that. It was time they both stopped pretending.

Bertholdt pushed Reiner down into the mattress. Holding the bigger man down was normally impossible, as Bert was no match for him when they sparred in training, but Reiner was pretty tipsy and Bertholdt was fast. Reiner peered at him, bemused. “What’cha doing?”

Bert ignored him and began binding his hands. As the strap bit into his wrist and his arms were yanked above his head, Reiner protested quietly. “Hey, cut it out,” he mumbled, still buzzing.

“No.” Bert said. Once the blond was restrained, he straddled him, leaning back on his strong thighs. “You’re not in love with Christa, Reiner.”

Reiner blinked. “I’m not?”

“No. You’re in love with me.”

Reiner looked up at him and smiled, his expression easy and breath-taking. “Okay,” he said. Bert felt his heart stutter.

“You… you’re still not listening,” Bertholdt said, gritting his teeth. Reiner was still being soldier Reiner, and Bert wanted the fire, the spark that lay under his skin. The warrior. But most of all, Bertholdt just wanted him. Seeing the blond tied up under him was turning him on. He felt Reiner’s erection against his thigh, answering him in kind.

Bertholdt grinded against him, rocked his hips down, and Reiner groaned. Bert dropped kisses onto his neck and Reiner squirmed under him, his bound hands opening and closing. It was obvious that he wanted to be untied, even if it was just to touch Bertholdt back. Bert was going to drag what he wanted out of the blond, he could just deal with it. Although it seemed that Reiner didn’t dislike the forced submission completely; he was hard in his jeans.

“Reiner,” Bertholdt murmured. He caught his chin and pressed his lips to his mouth. Reiner’s lips were soft and chapped, warm and dry. Reiner kissed him back, opening and letting Bert’s tongue slip inside. Reiner tasted like alcohol and Bert had always been a weak drinker. The insistent bulge in the blond’s pants seemed to grow larger, hotter, and Bert thought it was entirely possible to come from his kisses. Reiner was delicious.

The big blond made a soft noise as Bertholdt pulled away. “Geez,” he panted. “Kiss that ice queen of yours like that and she’ll melt.”

Bertholdt made a frustrated noise. The reminder of Reiner’s amnesia helped rein in his lust. Bert set his shaky fingers to untying the front of his pants. He didn’t know if it was because he was drunk but Reiner wasn’t putting up much of a fight, content with letting Bertholdt do whatever he wanted. “What, making out’s not enough; you want to screw around, too?” Reiner asked, chuckling under his breath in a way that made Bert’s insides squirm.

“No, I don’t want to screw around,” Bertholdt said. “I want you to remember.” Oh god, Reiner, please remember, I miss you so much…

“Huh. What sucky foreplay,” Reiner said, squirming against him. He sucked in a breath as Bert got his jeans open and stroked his length.

“Let’s make it more interesting then,” Bert said, his throat dry. “I’ll ask you a series of questions. If your answers please me, I’ll please you.” He leant forward over Reiner, nibbling under his ear. “With my mouth. How about that?”

Reiner laughed breathlessly. “Sounds good.”

“Good. You’re coming back to me, Reiner,” Bertholdt said.

Reiner laughed unsurely, his arms flexing. “What are you even talking about? I’m right here.”

“It’s not important,” Bert said, stroking his dick. “Question number one. Do you remember Berwick?”

“Who?”

Bertholdt continued touching him but his heart was breaking. Reiner’s eyes were clear. He didn’t remember. “Berwick,” he repeated. Begged. “Somewhere in there you remember him. I know you do.” 

Bringing up Berwick was a sure-fire boner killer, but Bertholdt was sure that it was at the root of Reiner’s problems. 

“I don’t know,” Reiner said suddenly, going limp in his hands. He struggled to sit up. “I don’t know, Bertholdt, fuck. This is stupid. Untie my fucking hands.”

Bertholdt shook his head, stilling him. “You remember enough that the mention of his name   
makes you uncomfortable,” he said. “Remember. Who was he?” Reiner’s eyes slid away. Bert got his attention by sharply tugging his penis. Reiner bit his lip, looking away. “Who was Berwick, Reiner?”

“He was… my friend,” Reiner said. He frowned. “I think he was my best friend…”

Bertholdt smiled. He shimmied down his body. “Tell me about him.”

“Ugn, he had b-brown eyes…” Reiner’s breath hitched as Berthold’s tongue drew a line across his stomach. Reiner’s dick pulsated against his cheek and he gave it a kiss. “Fuck, Bertholdt, do that again…”

Bert smiled, despite himself. “That’s not what I meant, Reiner.”

“He was my best friend!” Reiner panted. “He… he saved me.”

“Saved you how?”

“F-from being killed.” Bertholdt slid his tongue across his balls teasingly. “By a titan!” Reiner’s voice was high. “H-he, oh god, he…”

“That’s enough,” Bert cooed. Reiner did it. His memories were still in his head, just the connections between them were disintegrating. But, ah, he did promise a reward… Bert slid his jeans further down his thighs, spreading his legs. Reiner’s face was flushed, his shirt stretched tight across his chest. He tried to peer down at Bertholdt. “W-what are you doing?” he asked, his voice thin.

“Your answer pleased me,” Bertholdt said, burying his face between Reiner’s legs. He nosed the heavy balls aside, aiming for the pucker between his cheeks. As soon as his tongue touched the rim of his asshole, Reiner let out a gasp. His strong thighs flexed either side of Bertholdt’s head and he threw his head back onto the pillow. Honestly, he loved eating Reiner out. He always made such interesting sounds. 

Bertholdt pressed a final open-mouthed kiss to that fluttering hole before he backed off. Reiner’s eyes were glazed and his blush blossomed down his collarbones under his shirt. His arms were still tied above his head, his whole body trembling. Reiner looked wrecked, and hot, and he was responding and Bertholdt had wanted to do this for years. He still wasn’t completely sure how he had gotten the nerve to make a move on his best friend, but here they were. Reiner wasn’t complaining and Bertholdt wasn’t stopping. 

“Now, I want to hear about us. Question two. Why are we here?”

“Us?”

Bert slid a few fingers in, feeling Reiner twitch around his hand. His mouth had made him wet and they went in easily. He loosened him up with his fingers. “You, me and Annie. Why are we here?” he asked again.

“I don’t know about Annie, but we’re here because you’re fucking me,” Reiner grinned.

“Just for that, I’m not going to.”

“Bertholdt,” Reiner whined. “Fuck! I was joking!”

Although Bert said that, he did not remove his fingers. “We’re here to end humanity, Reiner.” he said, hooking his fingers slightly. He touched something that felt different, and Reiner jolted. “Why?”

Reiner threw his head back. “I don’t know!”

“If you want my dick, then you’ll tell me,” Bert said. He kept fingering him, even when he tightened around him. He was aching to be buried in him, but not until Reiner answered him.

“I don’t know,” Reiner cried. “I can’t remember!”

Bertholdt worked his asshole faster, fingers playing over his prostrate, driving Reiner wild. “Nonsense, you remembered Berwick.”

“Bertholdt, please…”

“No. Not until you tell me.”

“Because… we’re w-warriors!” Reiner sobbed. 

“Good,” Bert said, relieved. “That’s right.”

Reiner looked up at him with wet eyes. “Please, Bertl.” Truth be told, he was more than ready, his long cock throbbing. He slid his fingers out and grasped Reiner’s leg, pulling it out of the way and sliding into position. Slowly he eased himself in.

Hot. So hot. The inside of Reiner gripped him tightly. 

“We’re here to destroy the walls,” Bertholdt reminded him, his thrusts long and deep. “Annie’ll be in position when she leaves for the MP. I’m kicking the Wall in tomorrow. Because we’re warriors.”

Reiner kicked his head back and forth. “Yes, oh god,” he moaned. “Because we’re warriors.”

They had riled themselves up so much that they didn’t last long. After several thrusts, Reiner came all over his belly, his come drying in a sticky mess on his shirt. As his ass tightened around him, Bert came into him. 

Bert fell forward onto his chest. They were both breathing hard. Reiner made a soft sound when Bertholdt untied his wrists, his arms falling onto the mattress bonelessly. “Final question, Reiner,” he murmured into his chest.

“Yeah?”  
“Who is the one you love?”


End file.
